


It Fell

by Glyphron



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Loss, Memories, Mourning, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt ~ Last night the sun didn't set. It fell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Fell

-Still, her thoughts taking time to process, to plan. The target was massive, could her blades penatrate far enough into the ogre's flesh to be effective against the perceived weak points? She would have no choice but to find out. But, she had to be careful, her moves had to be just right to tease it away from Carver and Mother, but not set it against Sir Wesley, Aveline who braced him up, and Bethany who was hesitant with fear. All three lingering just behind her, calling it's attention into a charge would bring devastation. She needed to edge away carefully and taunt it then.

Elvauni shifted her weight to move, planning the next step as she went. But, for as hastily as she was calculating, her mind wasn't fast enough. She wasn't fast enough, not good enough. The beast's attention was caught, stuck on Mother, and it made its move in the one direction she most feared. Carver, as defiant as he was, stepped up to take the monster head on. Bravely protecting Mother who cowered in its shadow. And he was snatched up, thrown about, beaten against dust and stone until his life was snuffed out. 

Now Elvauni was truly frozen, truly afraid as her insides felt like they'd burned to ash. 'Carver....' her mind whispered, her body aching in horror. How could she fail to save him? she saw death very frequently, she knew what it looked like. She knew he was gone. It broke her, shattered her into the tiny fragments that had been just holding together since a certain fateful day had smashed her to pieces to begin with. 

All fears turned to rage, and rage turned to silence and numbness, her mind in motion as the beast turned to seek it's next victim. She dashed as fast as her legs could carry her away from the others, pulling a throwing knife from her belt, finally taking up the chance Carver's sacrifice created. She was just quick enough to keep it from targeting another member of her company as she flung it into its eye. It ruined the ogre's sight as it caught deep, in its anger and writhing it stampeded towards her, just as she had hoped. But, the injury inflicted took away accuracy and balance. It's attempt at crushing her was rather pathetic and easily dodged, and she circled round to get at the monter's back as it passed.

She leapt up its spine while it hunched over, sides heaving, and lunged her dagger into the base of its skull. Screaming it crouched down further. She slipped over its shoulder, falling to the ground, coming to stand just beneath the ogre's face as it knelt. Raising her dagger up before it could react to her sudden presence within the most dangerous range of its reach, she ripped her blade across the beast's throat pressing hard into it to cut deep. Then dodging away from it as it suffocated, its airways severed, its body flailing wildly. It died, she ensured it.

There is no time to mourn for her brother, and she does not have the slightest clue how to cope. Surrounded by darkspawn, their fate would have been certain if not for a timely save by a powerful stranger. They are forced to move onward, leaving his corpse behind, her family trailing despair as they follow their rescuer. Mother casts blame on her in her grief, a responsibility Elvauni openly accepts.-

She relives this failure in detail as the dawn comes and Flemeth stirs her from fitful sleep. The sun somehow rising back up from the soot of tradgedy. For.... Last night, the sun didn't set. It fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that most of these are typed up on my phone, so there aren't as many fancy effects I can do like italics.


End file.
